Zap's Bechloe Week Entries 2019
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Self explanatory, where I'll post my Bechloe week entries. Info can be found at bechloe-week dot tumblr dot com. I don't list this as Staubrey as well in the off chance I end up pairing Aubrey with some other girl in one of the chapters, but highly likely most chapters will be Staubrey too. I don't own Pitch Perfect or any characters from it. Be forewarned, I use foul language.
1. Soulmates

**Author's note:** Yes, I'm still alive. I know I need to finish Staubrey Week and 12 Days of Chaubrey and other things. They'll be finished eventually, unless I die. To the guests that have left reviews on She'll Leave You With A Smile asking for it be continued, sadly that's a joint project with Smeg699. His hiatus is ongoing, it's been a hellish two plus years. You want me to write my bigger projects, go leave reviews so he'll want to write again. Anyway, on with Bechloe Week. Here's hoping I can get through this, I have real life things going on this week

* * *

~*Beca's 13th birhtday*~

"Hey Bumblebee, happy birthday" Beth, Beca's mom greeted as Beca came downstairs.

"Thanks mom" Beca mumbled, still sleepy.

"So what's your mark say?" Alex, Beca's stepmom asked.

"I...don't know." Beca said, trying not cry. "I don't understand, I can't find it."

"Oh sweetheart." Beth pulled her daughter into a hug. "I don't know what to say."

"Who knows, maybe your girl out there doesn't have one either." Alex suggested. "Or maybe she hasn't been born yet and you'll meet her later in life."

"Maybe." Beca conceded. "I just really wanted to know. Katie is really hoping it's her, and she gets my name."

"I know you did." Beth said, pulling away from Beca and heading to the cupboards "How I make you some chocolate chip pancakes?"

* * *

"I have a good feeling about this year Aubrey." Chloe said as she glanced down at the name 'Beca' on her wrist. "This will be the year we meet our girls, I just know it."

"You actually can't, Chlo." Aubrey said as she went about making sure the Bellas booth was perfect for the activities fair. "Maybe we will, maybe we won't. We just know eventually, we'll meet Beca and Stacie."

"Yeah, but we've got to find ten girls for the Bellas, it's almost serendipity." Chloe pointed out. "Don't you think it's highly likely they'll be two of them?"

"They could be, and if it happens it happens." Aubrey shrugged. "I'm more focused on redeeming the Bellas and myself than finding my soulmate. That's how soulmates work, you meet them when you're supposed to."

"How about her?" Chloe asked, noticing a girl in the distance.

"I don't know, she looks a little too alternative." Aubrey said, sizing the girl up. Chloe rolled her eyes and just let it sit there. When the girl approached them, she handed her a flyer

"Any interest in joining our a capella group?" Chloe asked the girl. She couldn't help but notice how the girl's eyes were drawn to her wrist.

"Oh right, this is like a thing now." Beca said, tearing here eyes away from the name to glance at the flyer.

"Totes!" Chloe exclaimed, her megawatt smile lighting up her face. "I'm Chloe by the way."

"Beca." Beca said, looking up into Chloe's eyes. She had to admit, the redhead was gorgeous. But there was no way she was her Beca, because Beca hadn't found Chloe's name anywhere on her body. "This sounds fun and all, but I don't even sing."

"Oh, that's too bad. Aubrey and I really need to find ten good singers with bikini ready bodies" Chloe pouted. As she said Aubrey's name, a dark haired boy walking by perked up.

"Are you Aubrey? I think you're my soulmate" he asked the blonde as he approached the booth. He turned to Beca briefly. "Hey I know you, I sang to you."

"So?" Beca asked. "You think just because your car randomly stopped by me briefly it's some kind of kismet? No, because you just said your soulmate's name is Aubrey."

"That's right, it is." Jesse confirmed with a nod, turning back to the blonde. "And you just know it's extra special too, because it's over my heart."

"That's horseshit." Beca called out with a snort.

"No, it isn't." Jesse shook his head. "Emotion comes from the heart, so that makes it extra special."

"No, it doesn't." Beca shook her head. "You know the heart is nothing more than an organic pump right? Emotion comes from the brain, just like every other impulse and thought we have. The only effect emotion has on the heart is making it beat faster to pump more blood. It means fuck all that your soulmark is above your heart."

"Well your opinion doesn't matter because you're not my soulmate, Aubrey here is." Jesse said, directing his attention to the blonde who was watching the debate with rapt attention, trying her best to suppress a grin.

"Unless you're a girl and your name is Stacie, I'm not." Aubrey finally joined the conversation, pulling up her sleeve to show the name on her "I'm gay, so clearly I'm not your Aubrey."

"But your name is over my heart." Jesse said, stomping his foot in exasperation

"She just told you that means jack shit." Aubrey nodded to Beca. "And you realize I'm not the only person named Aubrey, right?"

"This isn't how it goes in the movies." Jesse tries one more time to make his case.

"Dude, this is real life, not a movie." Beca rolled her eyes. "It was nice meeting you Chloe."

"You too, Beca." Chloe said before the brunette started walking away. She turned to Aubrey with a smug look on her face. "I TOLD you this would be the year. She's totes my soulmate. She's gay, right? I think she set off my gaydar, did she set off yours?"

"She might be." Aubrey conceded. "But until you find out if she has your name, you'll never know. And if she doesn't come to auditions, you might not even see her again."

"Oh, I'll see her again, I just know it." Chloe said, her eyes watching Beca as she makes her way through the crowd.

* * *

As it turned out, Chloe did in fact see Beca again, and found out she could sing. She found it odd though that she didn't see her name anywhere on Beca's body. She didn't let it bother her though as she told Beca she'd see her at auditions.

When auditions came, Chloe got even more reason to gloat when a girl who was clearly Aubrey's idea of the perfect Bella walked out on stage and announced her name was Stacie. She was confident that somewhere on the tall, graceful brunette's body Aubrey's name could be found. Beca did in fact end up auditioning as well, and blew everyone away. Chloe and Aubrey picked the ten best candidates they could, and set about inducting them into the Bella sisterhood.

Chloe was giddy when they made it to the amphitheater for hood night, knowing it'd be her chance to start to get to know Beca better. She approached the petite brunette as she was standing near the top of the seats, looking down at everyone. "I'm really glad you auditioned."

"My dad didn't give me much choice." Beca shrugged. "I want to go to LA next year, I have to prove I made some kind of effort."

"Well thankfully things played out the way that they did so we can get to know each other." Chloe said, taking Beca's hand in hers. She was a little hurt when Beca tensed at the action and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I'm not your soulmate." Beca explained. "I wish I was, I really do, but I...I don't have a soulmark."

"Everybody's got a soulmark, Beca." Chloe said as if it were the most obvious thing. "My cousin Eric was so excited when he found out that his coworker Nell's full name was Penelope, and Aubrey is absolutely giddy that Stacie seems to be hers."

"You saw me naked, Red." Beca pointed out. "Did you see a name anywhere?"

"I didn't see ALL of you." Chloe pointed out. "Plus, I was kind of focused on certain areas."

"Thank you?" Beca said, unsure if she should take it as a compliment. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't have a soulmark, so I'm not your soulmate. There's a Beca out there somewhere with the name Chloe on her body, but it's not me."

"I really, really want it to be you." Chloe said, reaching for Beca's hand again and giving it a squeeze. She didn't miss palpable look of regret in Beca's eyes.

"I wish that's how it worked." Beca said.

* * *

"What's got your knickers in a wad?" Amy asked a few weeks later when Beca showed up to a Bella bonding night at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment with a clearly disgruntled look on her face.

"Oh, there's a mixing program I'm really wanting to get, but it costs $250 and I just can't afford that if I want to eat too." Beca brushed it off. "It's silly I know, but it could really take me to the next level."

"$250, that's all?" Amy asked, handing Beca a shotglass.

"Yeah, that's all." Beca confirmed, knocking back the shot. "I thought about asking my mom to get it for me for Christmas but..."

"She's dead?" Amy cut Beca off.

"What? No!" Beca shook her head. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"You never talk about her, so I just figured." Amy shrugged.

"So? I don't talk about a lot of people, doesn't mean they're dead." Beca pointed out. "My mom's alive and well and living with her girlfriend back home in Seattle."

"Well then, glad that's settled." Amy said, taking another shot for herself. "But if you need $250, I'll give it to you, no questions asked."

"Really?" Beca asked, arching an eyebrow. "You'll give me $250, just like that."

"Yep." Amy nodded, though Beca noticed the twinkle in her eye. "If you shave your head bald."

"If you're really serious, I'll do it right now." Beca said, challenging. Amy.

"Amy, leave her alone." Aubrey chastised the larger blonde, getting up from where she was sitting next to Stacie.

"Oh, I was just having a little a fun, go back to feeling up your soulmate." Amy shook her head.

"No, really, I'll do it." Beca said, turning to Chloe. "Will you help me?"

"You really want to shave your head, just to make $250?" Chloe asked.

"Why not? It's just hair, and I need the money." Beca shrugged. "If she's willing to give it, I'm a fool to pass it up."

"Amy?" Chloe asked, turning to the Australian. Amy nodded, interested in seeing where this was going. On her confirmation, Chloe headed for the bathroom to get what she would need, and then came back out. Everyone gathered around to watch as Chloe started removing her hair. Chloe let out a gasp when she got to the back of Beca's scalp and an 'e' was revealed. She composed herself and got back to work. It wasn't much longer till she'd finished the patch she was working on, and she stared in shock as it very clearly said 'Chloe'. Chloe stopped and ran her fingers over it briefly before leaning in and passionately kissing Beca. Pulling back, she smiled at the younger girl. "I TOLD YOU you had a soulmark."

"And it's over your brain." Aubrey pointed out, recalling the scene with that new Treble Jason or whatever his name is.

"Still doesn't mean anything." Beca said, smiling back at Chloe. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"You're forgiven, there's no way you could have known." Chloe said, leaning in to kiss Beca again.

* * *

**Note 2:** I also don't own any other near completely indistinguishable series set in Los Angeles or anywhere else that you might recognize.


	2. Coworkers

**Author's note:** First up, sorry it's so late, I had a doctor's appointment Monday morning and took a nap when I got home so that put me behind the curve on things. Also, sorry if this ends up as a retreading of my Staubrey Week coworkers thing, this is where my mind went. Also, as I think I've mentioned, I refuse to see the third movie because of all the queerbaiting, so if I get anything wrong, it's because I've only read summaries and fics based off it. That being said, I should mention that in this, the Bellas are a rock band

* * *

"I still can't believe we're the group DJ Khaled picked." Chloe says as she, Stacie, CR, and Lily enjoy breakfast at a diner near the offices of DJ Khaled's record label. "It still seems kind of surreal, the other acts were really good too."

"I'm more surprised you were able to tear yourself away from French Lick after spending the entire tour drooling over him." Stacie replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean, French Lick?" Chloe asked confused. "Isn't that what you wanted to do to General Posen's daughter? Not that I blame you, she's a total hottie, I would have gone for her under different circumstances."

"Did." Stacie beamed. "And French Lick is a city in Indiana, I was making fun of solider boy but clearly it went over your head."

"Sorry, you know I failed maps." Chloe shrugged.

"I got it, Larry Bird's hometown." CR winked at Stacie. "My pops was a big Celtics fan."

"Ah, well, yeah, it didn't help when I found out he was married." Chloe shrugged. "I feel bad for the next girl he tries to pull it on, and his poor wife."

"She knows." Lily whispered with a smug, proud grin.

"I so don't want to know what you did." CR shook her head. "Anyway, I'm really excited to get in and get things started. We've done it, we've hit the big time ladies."

* * *

After breakfast, the girls made it to the office in time for their meeting. Theo ushered them into a conference room. "Have a seat ladies, the others should be here soon."

"I'm here, I'm here." A petite brunette said as she entered the room. Chloe shifted in her seat as she looked the woman up and down, clearly liking what she saw.

"Good place to start. This is Beca Mitchell, and once everything's taken care of, she'll be the one producing your first album " Theo introduced the brunette as she took a seat opposite the band. "Beca, these are the Bellas, Chloe Beale, Stacie Conrad, Cynthia Rose Adams and Lily Onakuramara."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Beca said, looking between the women. "I saw recordings of your performances from the tour, I think we'll work well together."

"Before all that can happen though, we need to finalize your contract." Theo pitched in. "As soon as Patricia..."

"For the last time, it's Fat Amy." Amy says as she enters the conference room.

"Fat Amy?" Chloe asks, raising an eyebrow.

"So twig bitches like us don't call her it behind her back." Beca explains before Amy is able to. "Don't mind her, she's harmless."

"Ms. Hobart, please." Theo says, exasperated. "Just sit down so we can move on."

"Sure thing, Mr. Turtle." Amy says as she sits next to Beca. "Tell your cousin Mitch he's a wanker."

"As I was saying" Theo rolls his eyes as he continues. "We need to finalize your contract. Ms Hobart, or Fat Amy as she prefers to be called, will represent the label in negotiations. We recommend you retain an agent or a lawyer to represent yourselves."

"Oh! Aubrey can do it!" Stacie exclaimed excitedly. "She's a lawyer and she lives here in LA."

"Do you think it's a good idea hiring a lawyer you want to sleep with?" Chloe asked.

"Have slept with." Stacie corrected again. "And totally, she'll be more motivated to get us the best deal she can since if we're dating, it'll benefit her."

"Is any of that ethical at all?" Beca asked

"Does it matter?" Amy added. "Does anything really matter?"

"We don't have time for another nihilistic rant." Beca rolled her eyes. "We'll make it work."

"C'mon Red, you met her, she's driven and smart. She's sure to be a fantastic lawyer." Stacie pointed out.

"And blonde and gorgeous." Chloe added with a smirk

"Wait, are you talking about Aubrey Posen?" Beca asked, piecing things together.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Chloe confirmed.

"We're lesbians in LA, we all know each other, haven't you seen The L Word?" Beca asked.

"Did you used to date?" Chloe inquired. Beca burst into laughter.

"Oh no, that'd never work." Beca answered, shaking her head, turning to Amy. "Aubrey Posen and I dating, can you imagine?"

"They'd never work out, they're too similar. It'd be nothing but hate sex." Amy laughed. "Anyway sure, hire her, I can work with her."

"Ok, you write your own songs, yes?" Beca asked, directing the conversation back to a serious direction.

"We do, we should have plenty to choose from for an album." Chloe confirmed.

"That's great, when we're ready, we'll go through things and see what direction we want to go." Beca says, jotting notes down. "If you want, we have some great songwriters here as well. Emily Junk in particular would probably pair well with you."

"I'm glad things seem to be going smoothly." Theo said. "I knew we made the right choice picking you."

* * *

"I think we nailed it." Beca said to Chloe through the mic into the recording booth where the redhead was working on the vocals. "We keep this pace up, the album will be out in no time."

"That's great!" Chloe said cheerfully. "Though at the same time..."

"What?" Beca asked, Chloe after she trailed off.

"The sooner the album's done, the less time we'll be spending together." Chloe finished. "Sorry, I just have been having such a great time working with you, it's like you really get what we're trying to do."

"I just love your sound." Beca said, smiling at the redhead. "Everything about you, it's like...do you know The Cars song Just What I Needed?"

"I do." Chloe nodded. "Postmodern Jukebox did a fantastic cover of it, and the girl singing it is really cute too."

"I'm sure." Beca smiled. "But yeah, you're just what I needed. None of the girls I've dated have been anything like you, and that's why none of them have lasted. Like, there was this girl named Calamity. Yeah she was hot, but it was just sex. I'm looking for more than that."

"And you think we could have more than that?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"I do." Beca answered, nodding her head. "What do you say we get out of here and go have a bite to eat somewhere?"

* * *

**Note 2:** Sorry for ending it there. I was thinking to put in a final scene with the Bellas winning record of the year but I couldn't decide on a decent fictional Grammy host, so I figured just let it go as is. For the record, Santana Lopez was leading contender


	3. Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:** Sorry I'm late. Also, for this one, I'm using the 'it can be a minor reference' loophole for this chapter because really, I didn't have anything for this one. Tomorrow, on the other hand, I have a good one. The other three, we'll see what happens when I get there.

* * *

Chloe was nervous as she approached the entrance of Violet's, the bar she agreed to meet her blind date at. As she got closer to the door, she saw a girl that matched the description Stacie had given her talking to the bouncer. She looked her up and down and had to agree, she was cute. Heading up to her she asked "You're Beca, Stacie's friend right?"

"Yeah, I am." Beca confirmed, smiling at Chloe, trying to be subtle as she checked her out. "We're heading in CR, tell Denise I'll be over for dinner on Sunday. I'll bring dessert."

"No problem B, have fun." CR said, fist bumping Beca.

"So you're friends with the bouncer?" Chloe asked as they entered. It was early so there wasn't much of a crowd yet, thus they had an easy time finding a table.

"Yeah, have known her for awhile." Beca answered. "I spin here, so I know the staff quite well actually. Case in point, hey Jessica, this is Chloe, a friend of Stacie and Aubrey's."

"Nice to meet you." Chloe smiled at Jessica.

"You too." Jessica smiled back. "Can I get your drink orders?"

"I'll have a Jack and coke please." Beca ordered

"Um, vodka cranberry sounds good." Chloe decided. Jessica wrote the order down and headed to the bar to get them. "Sorry if I seem nervous, I haven't been on a first date in awhile, I was in a pretty serious relationship, but I found out he was cheating on me pretty much the whole time."

"Men are scum." Beca scoffed. "Even my friend Jesse can be from time to time. He hit on me all the time when we first met. I had to eventually spell it out for him that I'm a lesbian. It still took a bit for him to process it."

"Sorry to hear that." Chloe sympathized.

"Eh, it's the past." Beca shrugged, thanking Jessica as she brought their drinks over. "Do you want to order food? Emily makes killer nachos."

"Sure, why not." Chloe agreed, and once again Jessica headed off to put the order in.

"So, you were with a guy?" Beca asked, and Chloe nodded. "Have you ever been with a woman, or is this your first time or what?"

"You're not one of those girls who has something against bisexuals are you?" Chloe asked, a clear edge to her voice. "People think just because I've dated guys, that means I can't be attracted to girls or don't belong in a lesbian bar."

"No, no I never said that." Beca shook her head. "If you're bi, you're bi, nothing wrong with that. I don't understand the attraction to men, but that's me. I just, Stacie didn't say a lot about you so I'm trying to get to know you."

"Oh, ok." Chloe relaxed. "Sorry, I just get defensive. But you have a point. Maybe we could play Twenty Questions?"

"Do we have to?" Beca asked. "I get why you suggested it and all, but why limit ourselves following some rules? We were having a perfectly nice conversation, there's no reason we can't just continue and let things go where they may."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Chloe smiled, reaching out and squeezing Beca's hand. "To answer your question, yes, I've been with women before. Actually, my friend Aubrey, Stacie's girlfriend, and I, used to have a thing. It was a friends with benefits thing essentially. She didn't want anybody knowing she was gay in high school, though everyone knew anyway. Of course she...had needs, and I was the only one she trusted. She got more comfortable in college, started dating some, but we'd still fool around when we both weren't with anyone. Then in senior year, she met Stacie, and I got more serious with Tom, my cheating ex, so we stopped."

"Jesus, the chart from the L Word really is a thing." Beca chuckled. "Stacie and I used to have kind of a similar thing in high school. Don't ever tell her about you and Aubrey or she'll be wanting a threesome."

"What's wrong with that?" Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Who says it hasn't already happened?"

"Nothing wrong with it I suppose if everyone's on board." Beca conceded.

"Well, it actually never did, I just wanted to see your reaction." Chloe winked. "So, the L Word, who was your favorite?"

"There was just something about Dana." Beca said wistfully. "I was so mad when they killed her off, I really liked her, and hated Jenny."

"I hated Jenny too." Chloe agreed. "I liked Carmen."

"Oh, so you like DJs?" Beca asked. "No wonder Stacie set us up."

"There is a certain appeal, but a lot of it was Sarah Shahi." Chloe replied. "Then her and Amy Acker in Person of Interest, there's a good looking couple."

"So with you there." Jessica said as she brought over the nachos. "Ashley and I both were big fans."

"Ashley's her wife, the bartender." Beca explains, pointing over to the bar where Ashley is watching Jessica with an adoring look on her face.

"Cool." Chloe says with a wave to Ashley. "I look forward to meeting more of your and Stacie's friends, you seem like a good group. I didn't..most of my friends were Tom's friends because none of mine cared for him. That should have been a big red flag. Aubrey tried to talk some sense into me, but I was smitten."

"That sucks, I'm sorry." Beca said. "Well, seeing as how our best friends are in it for the long haul, and we seem to be hitting it off pretty well, I'd say there won't be any problem changing that. I know it's only bit a little while, but I'm seriously liking you and would like to see you again. Maybe you'd like to come with me to CR and Denise's on Sunday? They're good friends too, I know you'll like them."

"That sounds nice, I'd like that." Chloe smiled. "So, next question, who was your first crush?"

"Of all the questions you could have asked." Beca chuckled. She pointed to a neon sign that said Violet's. "Violet was a friend who was a couple years older. Actually, you're Aubrey's age? So she'd be a year younger than you now that I think about it, but at the time, it was a big difference. She just really meant a lot, so I like to honor her with the name."

"Wait, do you own the bar?" Chloe asked, piecing things together.

"I do." Beca beams.

"No wonder you know everyone, you hired them." Chloe laughed

"I did." Beca confirms.

"Ok so now I have so many more questions." Chloe said

"All in due time, Red, all in due time." Beca smiled.


	4. High School

Author's note: Um, about the only thing I have to say is I have no clue when the next few might come. I have a doctor's appointment Friday morning that I have to be up earlyish for, plus Critical Role to watch and other things I need to do through the day. Then Saturday is my D&D night, so there's that. So all of this means, they'll come when they come. I'm rather proud of this idea, it's not necessarily a new idea but I like the spin I'm putting on things. Enough yammering.

* * *

Beca sat waiting for school to start. She hated that she had health class first period, but at least Ms. Abernathy was cool, and she got the class out of the way. She looked around the class, wishing more of her friends were in it. Her only real friends in the class were Jesse and Benji. She got along with everyone else for the most part, with one exception. Aubrey Posen. Before she could get too caught dwelling on her dislike for the stuck up blonde, Gail walked in just as the bell started ringing.

"Good morning everyone, how are we this fine Monday?" Gail cheerily greeted, earning a bunch of grumbled 'fines' in return. "Same as usual then." She chuckled as she sat down and marked that everyone was present. "Well, I'm glad you're all here, that'll make things a lot easier. We're starting our next project today as we move on to everyone's favorite topic, sex ed." Gail waited as the groans that accompanied the announcement of a project gave way to enthusiasm for the 'taboo' topic. "Yes, yes, settle down, I expect you'll all be your most mature selves these next few weeks, especially given the aforementioned project will be taking care of a baby."

"Um, Ms. Abernathy, point of order." Beca raised her hand. "Isn't the whole point of taking care of a, I'm presuming, fake baby to teach us about the dangers of unprotected sex? How is that fair to homosexuals? There's no way unprotected sex for us can lead to a baby."

"You do raise a very fair point, I hadn't necessarily thought of that." Gail conceded. "However, especially since there's also the facet of it being important life skills to have in the event that you and your future partner ever decide to have a child, you're not getting out of it that easily. We do have more girls than boys in this class, so since we just so happen to have two gay girls in this section, you and Ms. Posen will be our first couple to come pick your baby." Gail explained as she unlocked her closet.

"Wait, Aubrey's gay?" Jesse asked.

"Yes." Aubrey replied through gritted teeth. While she wasn't technically in the closet, it wasn't something she made a big deal of. Ms. Abernathy just so happened to be one of the ones who was aware. She looked around the class and sighed in resignation as she realized that Beca truly was the best option for a real simulation. She internally cursed that Chloe, or even better Stacie, wasn't in the class. She got up and followed Beca to the closet, the semi irony not entirely lost on her, where they settled on a female doll. After they returned to their seats, Aubrey carrying the 'baby', Gail went through pairing everyone else up and having them pick their dolls. Once done, she instructed everyone to switch seats so they were sitting with their partners. She preceded to explain how the project would go and gave details on how the babies worked.

* * *

"So, Bree, who'd you get paired with for the big baby project?" Chloe asked when Aubrey joined her in their third period English class. Aubrey's eyes darted to Beca on the other side of the room. Chloe had a momentary flash of jealousy she hope Aubrey didn't notice. "Oh, cool you got to be with a girl. I'm with Chicago."

"You like him don't you?" Aubrey asked, watching Stacie walk in with the British exchange student Luke who was carrying a baby. Stacie caught her eye and gave her a sympathetic, tight lipped smile.

"He's just so handsome." Chloe gushed, having reigned her jealousy in. She noticed the way Aubrey was watching Stacie and filed it away for later. "I just know he and I will take such good care of little Charlie here. What's this cutie's name?"

"Megan." Aubrey said, turning her attention to Chloe. "I wanted Carol because of Captain Marvel, she suggested Beau because of that silly Dungeons and Dragons show she watches, but the only thing we could agree on was the Women's soccer team."

"To be fair, it was pretty big moment for us girls that like girls." Chloe smiled. "We'll have to get Charlie and Megan together for a play date sometime."

"You do know they're not real, right, Chloe?" Aubrey asked. Before Chloe could respond, the bell rang to start class.

* * *

"Hey, Aubrey, can I sit here?" Beca asked as she approached the lunch table Aubrey and Chloe were sitting at. "I was hoping we could talk some more about how we're going to take care of Meg."

"I suppose, but can we not call her Meg?" Aubrey replied, letting Beca sit down.

"What's wrong with Meg? People call you Bree." Beca pointed out.

"Call her whatever you want." Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to get this project done and over with."

"Look, Aubrey, I'm sorry I made a big deal about the gay thing." Beca ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't really think she'd make the couples or put us together. And as far as that goes, I'm sorry for inadvertently outing you, that was a dick move, I didn't mean to."

"I don't think anyone other than Jess was very surprised." Aubrey shrugged.

"He thought he had a shot with you and saw what he wanted to see." Beca explained. "I tried to discourage it but he doesn't listen. Anyway, I know it's less than ideal, but like you said we just need to get this done and over with then we can move on."

"Ok, fine, we can draw up a schedule." Aubrey agreed. "But I expect you to stick with it. I'm not going to have my shot at eventually getting into Harvard Law ruined just because you can't take care of a fake baby."

* * *

"How's things going with Megan?" Chloe asked a week later as she and Aubrey got ready for cheerleading practice.

"Really well actually." Aubrey confessed. "Beca's surprisingly good with her, we'll get an A for certain. I'll admit, I misjudged her. I'm actually having dinner with her and her mom and stepmom tonight "

"Lucky you." Chloe said, a strong wave of jealousy washing over her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, it sounds like you and her are really getting along." Chloe said, trying to keep herself in check. "Have you asked her out yet? Or are you waiting till the project is done?"

"Chloe, no." Aubrey shook her head. She glanced at Stacie as she brazenly changed into her practice clothes before she turned her attention back to the redhead. "You know it's Stacie I like." She whispered.

"I just thought, the way you're talking about Beca..." Chloe trailed off, clearly having to fight her instincts to say something.

"Oh my god, you're jealous aren't you?" Aubrey asked, catching on to things. "You like Beca, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't stand a chance with anyone that cool." Chloe said dejectedly. "To make matters worse, Chicago isn't keeping up his end of things so it's just me taking care of Charlie."

"If you ask me, it's a pretty accurate representation of a future with Oshkosh." Aubrey said. "He cheats on every girlfriend he gets, you wouldn't be any different."

"I know." Chloe admits.

"Come with me to dinner tonight." Aubrey said. "I actually think you and Beca would be good together."

"You're just saying that." Chloe blushed.

"No, I'm not." Aubrey shook her head. "She and I wouldn't ever work because we're too similar. But you two, you'd complement each other. I know you Chlo, I know what you want in a partner and how'll you'll treat that partner in return. Muskegon wouldn't appreciate and doesn't deserve it. Beca would."

* * *

~25 years later~

"Hey Tara, how was school today sweetie?" Chloe asked as her eldest daughter, smiling at the doll she was carrying. "I see it's that time in health class isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Tara confirmed. "Bella and I are mommies together!"

"That's great to hear." Beca said as she moved next to her wife. "She'll be a great mom just like her mama Aubrey. We should have them over for dinner to thank her, yet again, for bringing us together."


	5. Why Are You Here?

Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness and all that. Upside, doctor's appointment went well. Anyway, I have no idea what I'm doing with the last four, so, they will be what they will be.

* * *

Through her life, Beca Mitchell has found there has been one question that's followed her through most things she's done. A question whose answer changed frequently, until a singular answer was settled on. That question, which she would constantly ask herself, was "Why are you here?"

Granted, the question wasn't always there. It wasn't until she started middle school, when she started becoming more and aware of the nature of things around her, that she started asking herself the question. At the time, the other girls in her grade had started noticing the boys. At lunch one day, as her friends went on and on about who they thought was cuter, was the first time she asked herself _'Why are you here?'_, because she didn't have an opinion. It was the girls in her grade she was noticing.

It wasn't that Beca had no concept of homosexuality, she lived in Seattle and her mother was in a same sex relationship. She just wasn't ready to be out. She didn't want her friends to think differently of her, or worse be homophobic to her. So she sat in silence, trying to figure out what to do.

Eventually, Beca did come out. Again, being Seattle, few of her friends actually cared. Junior high being what it is, there were still who tried to make fun of and bully her, but thanks to music, and the walls she was building, they didn't really get to her. She asked the question, and the answer came back 'Because I have to be till I graduate.' It was Seattle with her mother, or Atlanta with her father. The choice was simple, given she was still processing her feelings over her father moving to essentially the exact opposite corner of the country. They stayed in touch obviously, birthday and other presents since, and she was even getting to the point where she would go visit him in Atlanta for a week or two here and there.

It was during one of these visits, right before the start of her senior year of high school, that Beca learned news she wasn't expecting. At first, she hadn't seen anything suspicious about her mom and stepmom joining her on this trip. While her parents' divorce had been contentious at first, her mother and father had since mended their fences, especially after Beca's mother came out. However, during a dinner between the five of them on the last night of the visit, Beca's parents informed her that they expected her to attend Barden University, where her father was a literature professor and thus she'd get free tuition, after she graduated high school. Beca balked at this, it had been her plan to go straight to Los Angeles to try and break into the music industry. What had hurt most of all was that it seemed Shelia, her father's wife, was the one pushing the idea more than anyone else. She went on and on about how difficult it was, and how a degree from a university like Barden would help to make sure she could be prepared for the real world.

When she finally arrived at Barden a little over a year later, she once again found herself asking the question. She took in the scene around her. Her belongings were being unloaded from the cab she'd taken from the airport. As it was happening, she found herself being serenaded by some twit in a car that had stopped in front of her due to the backlog of other cars being unloaded. As the boy sang, she found herself asking _'Why are you here?'_, to which the answer was, she hadn't been given a choice, her parents said she had to be. She could have ran, gone to LA anyway, but she actually did want to keep her parents in her life and knew she wouldn't be able to survive without at least some form of support from them. So, as with everything else, she did what she felt she had to do.

As the year went on, she actually found herself making friends. It took a gorgeous naked redhead to finally give her father's offered escape route a chance to work. When she initially joined the Bellas, whenever Aubrey would get on her nerves, she found herself asking the question, with the escape route being her answer, at least at first. Soon enough, as she got to know the other girls, particularly said redhead, Chloe, her answer shifted to what would become the earliest formation of what would be her most common answer for the rest of her life. When she asked herself 'Why are you here?', she found her answer to be Chole, given the way the redhead and so deftly climbed the very high walls she had.

As time went by and she and Chloe entered into a relationship, Beca's answer the question most every time was 'Chloe'. Through the first steps of dating, being in a committed relationship, being engaged, and then finally being married, Beca's answer was almost invariably Chloe. The answer reached its final form the day Chloe showed her stick that would change their lives. From that day on, whenever Beca asked herself 'Why am I here?', Her answer was simply "My family."

* * *

**Note 2**: Sorry, don't have it in my right now to tackle Amnesia after all.


	6. Amnesia

Author's note: I have a bit of an idea for truth or dare, but I've got D&D tonight so you're not getting both. Also, I had little time to write this, so this is just going to be a ficlet at best, especially given i was only able to come up with a brief idea. I really don't know a lot about medical stuff so just go with it ok? It's about getting it done and out at this point.

* * *

"Oh my god, Bree you're awake!" Chloe called out as she Aubrey finally open your eyes.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Aubrey asked, looking up at the redhead. She tried to place her, but she couldn't. She couldn't remember much of anything, especially not how she ended up wherever it is that she is.

"What? No, sweetie." Chloe shook her head, instantly concerned for her best friend. "We do love each other, but platonically. We tried once upon a time, but it just wasn't right."

"Oh." Aubrey hung her head. "I...where am I?"

"You're at Barden General Hospital." Chloe explained. "You, there was a drunk driver and he hit you. We thought we were going to lose you."

"She's awake?" Beca asked as she returned to the room with a cup of coffee for the redhead. "Here, I'll go get a nurse or someone."

"Is she...is she my girlfriend?" Aubrey asked, looking where Beca had just left. "She looks too alternative."

"It's encouraging you realize you're gay." Chloe smiled. "Of course you've been out, to your sister at least, for almost a decade from what the two of you have told me.

"Janet?" Aubrey tried "She's my sister, and my name is Aubrey."

"That's right Ms. Posen." The doctor said as she entered the room. "I'm glad to see you're awake. I'm Dr. Elliot Reid-Dorian"

"She doesn't know who I am." Chloe said on the verge of tears. "We've known each other since fall semester of 2008."

"I see." Elliot said as she examined the younger blonde. Meanwhile, Beca wraps an arm comfortingly around Chloe's waist.

"It's ok Chlo, they'll take good care of her." Beca says, giving the redhead a gentle squeeze. "You need to be strong, because she'll need you, need us, to help her through this. She's tough as nails, we can get through this together."

"She's your girlfriend." Aubrey said, studying the two.

"What?" Chloe asked, her eyes going wide with surprise. "No, we're not, no." Chloe shook her head. "I don't even...there's Jesse, I don't know if Beca even likes girls and just...we're just friends."

"Really, Chlo?" Beca asked, a little surprised. "I'd never go out with Jesse, no matter how many times he asked. "I'm gay, I thought you weren't."

"I'm not." Chloe said simply, shaking her head no. "I'm bisexual, I like who I like."

"And you two like each other." Aubrey said as she continued to watch the pair interact. "I don't even know who you are and I can tell, you're crazy about you."

"It's true, everyone on staff thinks you two are together just from what we've seen when you're here." Elliot said, turning her attention to the girls. "Speaking of which, you might want to let the tall brunette know she's awake."

"Stacie." Aubrey said with a smile, out of the blue. "Her name is Stacie."

"That's a good sign." Elliot smiled

* * *

**Note 2:** Yeah, so, I dipped into Scrubs because I could and I thought it would be fun. Elizabeth Banks makes things complicated granted, but nothing says that Donald Faison's character wasn't Turk. Aside from the fact that of course Pitch Perfect was in Atlanta and Scrubs in California. Just... I don't own Scrubs, I could only wish to create characters as great as Percival Cox and Glenn Mathews. Now excuse me, I've got to go get into the mindset of Freja Sifdottir, my nordborne (homebrew goliath variant) Oath of Vengeance Paladin of Thor. In my mind, she looks a lot like Anna Camp. Also, fun fact, upon initial submission, before putting in the line breaks, and this last sentence, this chapter, notes included, was 666 words, so YAY!


End file.
